Problem: Evaluate $5c-3d+11$ when $c=7$ and $d=8$.
Explanation: Let's substitute $ c= 7$ and $ d=8$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}5 {c} -3{d}+11$ $=5({7})-3({8})+11$ $=35-24+11$ $=22$